New Gal at Seigaku
by peorth
Summary: Finally updated! Nakuru's a new girl at Seigaku. The regulars entered a spooky and mysterious house. They were told that it was haunted and they may die anytime when the ghost catched them. Will they end now? R&R Please & Thank you!
1. New Gal!

Hi! This is my first Prince of Tennis Fic. Hope you like it! There's a fictional character and she's going to be the main character in this story!!! There will be many chapters coming up too! Please R & R.

Part 1 

"Thanks a lot, Ryoma. My racket is good as new after restringing! That old chap is good but very weird though…" said Momoshiro to Ryoma while walking out of Haritatsu.

Suddenly………..

"HENTAI!!!!!!!" a girl shouted loudly.

"Ryoma, we've got to see what's going on! That girl must be in trouble!" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma nodded and both of them ran towards the source of the sound.

They reached a dark alley. Momo was standing there while Ryoma was next to him, behind the wall.

There stood a girl, around 170cm tall and on the floor laid two guys who were unconscious. The girl turned her head and saw Momo. (She did not notice Ryoma's existence as the wall blocked him.)

"You must be one of them, are you?" The girl said with an angry voice.

"Wait, miss, I am not one of them… This is all a mis…" Momo said.

Before Momo got to finish his sentence, the girl ran towards him, jumped in the air and kicked him right in the face. Momo was knocked unconscious. Then, the girl finally saw Ryoma. She stared at him and Ryoma stared at her while raising his eyebrow.

Then, he said, " He's really not one of them…"

The girl looked at Momo, pointed at him and turned to Ryoma.

"He's not one of them?" She then pointed at the other two guys.

"Nope, he's not one of them." Ryoma shook his head.

"Uh-oh… I just did something wrong, did I?" the girl realized that it was a all a misunderstanding.

"DUH!" said Ryoma, staring at the girl.

The two guys were brought to the police station. Momo and Ryoma went back to their own homes after Momo woke up.

Part 2 

On the next day, the tennis team was having their practice after school, as usual. Momo and some of the regulars went to the basin to refresh after drinking another one of Inui's juice. Then, they caught sight of a pretty girl in trendy clothes. She was walking towards the tennis court.

The girl walked closer and closer, she looked familiar to Momoshiro.

Momoshiro stood up and walked to her for a closer look. It was the girl he and Ryoma saw on the day before.

He pointed at her with a surprised look and shouted "Ah!!!!!!! It's you!!! That…. That girl!!!!!!"

The girl looked at him and said, "Ah! It's you, the guy yesterday! Sorry for the little misunderstand yesterday… Hi! I am Hoshino Nakuru from Seishun Gakuen Middle School 2nd Grade 8th Class. Nice to meet you!"

"That's my class!!!! But… but…. I didn't see you in class today! This is impossible!" Momo said loudly.

"Wow! We're classmates! That's so cool! Are you one of the tennis players?" the girl said with a genki voice.

"Yes, what do you think?" Momo said.

"Cool! Can I try playing tennis?" Nakuru asked.

"No!" Momo replied.

The other tennis regulars were looking at the two people, wondering what's happening.

Out of nowhere, Fuji appeared.

"Oh, come on, just let the girl have a little try. No harm trying right?" Fuji smiled.

"Yay!" Nakuru cheered. She ran to the tennis court and took a racket.

"But, before that, you must promise me one thing….." Inui said to Nakuru.

"Sure! What is it?" Nakuru asked.

"You have to drink my Inui juice if you're not able to swing properly." Inui said, while grinning at Nakuru.

Nakuru had an unpleasant feeling. Then, she said "Er… okay…. Why not…"

Nakuru went to have a shot. Unfortunately, he swing was terrible. Inui walked towards her and handed the glass of juice to her. She looked inside the glass and saw bubbles in the drink.

"_This must be toxic!!_" she thought.

Then, she looked at Oishi, who was drinking the Inui juice after loosing a match to Kikumaru. His expression was terrible after drinking the juice. He wanted to run out of the tennis court but couldn't make it. He fainted. Nakuru looked at the juice again. She noticed a non-transparent bottle next to her. Inui was standing right in front of her.

"So, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Suddenly, Nakuru pointed at the air, looking surprised.

"Ahh!!!!!! Look at that! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Nakuru shouted.

Inui turned his body and looked in the air. Nakuru quickly transferred the juice into the non-transparent bottle.

"Didn't you see that????" Nakuru said to Inui.

"What is it???" Inui was still figuring out what was she looking at. Nakuru finished tranfering the juice. She quickly hold the cup in her hands and near her mouth, as though she had finished the drink.

"Never mind. I can't believe you didn't see that!" Nakuru said. Still bluffing.

Nakuru took the bottle and passed it to Inui.

"Why don't you have a drink too?"

Inui took the bottle and drank it. Then, he said, "MMmm!!!! This is good!"

Nakuru looked at Inui as though she's seeing a monster, and said "You are not human! You're weird!!!!!!!"

Ryoma walked next to her and said, "You're weirder, I don't think you're a girl. You knocked Momo unconscious with just one kick."

All the tennis regulars were shocked.

Oishi: What? You mean, Momo was knocked out by this girl?????

Ryoma: Yup!

Kikumaru: Oh, my gosh! You're such a wimp, Momo!

Momo: Excuse me! Why don't you try being knocked out by her? She's no human I tell you! Ryoma, I am going to get you for this!

Ryoma:……

Nakuru: Hello! I do have feelings, you know!

Momo: Oops, sorry.

Part 3 

Nakuru went to the tennis court together with Momo(They're in the same class).

Oishi: Ahh… You're the girl who came yesterday! Wanna try playing tennis?

Fuji

Nakuru: No thanks… Tennis is quite boring to me.

Oishi: Er… Okay…

At one the corner of the court, Fuji and Inui were smiling at Nakuru. Nakuru noticed the two suspicious person and had a really bad feeling. Fuji waved his hands at Nakuru(as though he was calling her over). Nakuru pointed at herself with a confused look. Fuji smiled and nodded his head. Nakuru walked towards the two guys. They had a conversation. Soon, the conversation ended and Nakuru announced to the tennis team.

Nakuru: Hey, guys! I am joining the Journalism Club! And, I am going to write all about you guys!

Momo: What the… Please tell me this isn't true!

Inui: Yes, this is true. She is going to be with us more often from now on.

Momo: Nooo!!!! Am I supposed to face her all the time in school???

Fuji: Yup!

Nakuru: Excuse me! Do you actually hate me that much?

Momo: No……

Flashback……

Fuji: We know your little secret, Hoshino-san!

Nakuru: So, you know that I……

Inui: Yes, exactly.

Nakuru: Fine, but you must keep that as a secret!

Inui: Okay, but we must make a deal first.

Nakuru: What deal?

Inui: We are trying to improve our team's achievements. My Inui Juice is working quite fine, but our team needs more!

Nakuru: Er… Okay… But what can I do?

Fuji: Of course, Hoshino-san!

Inui: We want you to be one of our school's journalist.

Nakuru: Whatever for?

Inui: So that you can post **_things_** about the tennis team.

Nakuru: to make you guys more popular in school?

Inui: Correction, to humiliate them.

Nakuru: Huh?

Fuji: Just threatening them a little.

Nakuru: Uh-huh. Unfortunately, I don't really have any interest in journalism.

Inui: You just have to write bout us. We've got it all settled. I will be in charge of the information.

Fuji: I will be in charge of the photos!

Inui: And you will be in charge of posting and publicity.

Nakuru: Okay, let's make it a deal then.

All three of them were grinning evilly. The tennis team members(especially the regulars) were having a very unpleasant feeling.

Fuji: Thing will get more and more interesting.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed that small bit of story! There will be more coming up! Things are going to get spicy too! Hope that you guys like Nakuru too! Please R&R. Do tell me if there are any OOCs.


	2. Don't mess around with Girls

Well, this is the second chapter, I hope that you enjoyed the last one, and of course, this one too! Please R & R!

WARNING It's not a good idea to read this chapter if you're a Tomo fan. But you might like it if you totally dislike her.

Part 1 

The tennis team members were practicing. Nakuru was sitting on a bench while looking at the regulars play. She was holding a notebook with a Sony Cybershot camera, making sure that she won't miss any "exciting moments.

Kikumaru: Tennis practice is getting more and more stressful-nya!

Momo: I know what you mean, senpai! First, Inui's juice and now, Nakuru holding a camera, as though she's gonna blackmail us anytime! Who knows what pictures will she take.

Fuji: (smiling) Saa….

Nakuru: Better practice harder, guys! Some "nice" pictures of yours might be published in the school newsletter if you don't. Man, this is cool!

Momo: Humph…. What a pain in the neck…

Nakuru: What did you say? (holding her camera)

Momo: Nothing much…

Nakuru: (Giggles)

Soon, Tezuka walked into the tennis court and announced that the practice was over.

Momo: This may sound weird, but I'm so happy that that's over! Come on, Ryoma, let's have some burgers!

Ryoma: Okay.

Suddenly, Nakuru appeared right in front of the two guys.

"Momo-chan Can I come too????" Nakuru said with a desperate voice.

"No! I don't want you to come!" Momo said with a loud voice.

"But… but… why???" Nakuru asked.

"When I say no, I mean no!" Momo answered.

"Waaaa!!!!!! Why not? I wanna come too! Momo-chan is bullying me!!!" tears started pouring out of Nakuru's misty gray eyes.

Momo put his hand on his forehead and looked at Nakuru. Then, he said "Okay, you can come with us. Just make sure you get that camera away from me!"

"Okay! Yay!!! Momo-chan! You're the best!" Nakuru cheered.

So, the three of them went to the burger shop to have a snack. Momo and Ryoma ordered a cheeseburger, some fries and a cup of coke each, as usual, while Nakuru ordered a cup of hot chocolate. Next, they went to have a seat.

Momo put his food on the table and went to the washroom to wash his dirty hands. While Ryoma was putting his tennis bag down, it accidentally hit Nakuru's cup of hot chocolate onto Nakuru's hands.

"Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hot!!! Hot!!! Hot!!!" Nakuru shouted.

Ryoma looked at Nakuru.

"What are you doing there? Come here and help me! I'm sure you have some medicine or something in that gigantic bag of yours!" Nakuru cried loudly.

"Oh, Okay" Ryoma took out his first aid kit. (I don't know whether does he has one or not, but, just assume that he brought it on that day) After that, he took Nakuru's hand and had a look at it.

At the same time, Sakuno and Tomo was right in front of the shop and they saw Ryoma holding Nakuru's hands. Tomo was burning with raging fire. Without thinking, she rushed into the shop, took Momo's cup of coke and poured it right on Nakuru's head. It was too late for Sakuno to stop Tomo.

"What the hell are you doing, you short little moronic wimp!" Nakuru shouted angrily.

"I'm the one who's suppose to say that! You bastard!" Tomo shouted back at Nakuru.

"I do not understand what are you saying!" Nakuru shouted loudly.

"No one touches my Ryoma-sama!" Tomo said.

"Tomo…. You should really stop this…" Sakuno said qith a low and soft voice. Unfortunately, no one's listening to Sakuno.

"What? Can't you see, he's the one who's touching me!" Nakuru replied.

"You're the one who asked me to help you with that burnt hand of yours." Ryoma said calmly.

"That's because your bag hit my hot chocolate and then it spilt on me!" Nakuru answered.

"I don't care! No one touches Ryoma-sama and Ryoma-sama doesn't touch anyone but ME!" Tomo shouted.

Momo finally walked out of the washroom.

"Sorry guys! Something was wrong with the tap. Whoa! Why are there so many people here?" Momo looked at the number of people that has increased. Next, he turned his head to Nakuru.

"And, what happened to you, Nakuru?"

The girls totally ignored Momo. Nakuru stared at Tomo and Sakuno.

"I'll be back!" Nakuru said with a wicked voice and left.

"Humph! That bitch!" Tomo said and left the burger shop. Sakuno followed her.

"What's wrong with them? Did I miss anything, Ryoma?" Momo was confused.

"It's a long story, senpai." Ryoma replied.

Part 2 

As usual, Nakuru sat on the bench while the tennis team members were practicing. She wasn't paying any attention to the regulars, instead, she was thinking of the stuff that happened to her on the previous day.

Oishi: I wonder what is wrong with her…

Kikumaru: She looks weird-nya.

Taka: Momo, did anything happen yesterday when you guys were going out?

Momo: I don't know what happened exactly. Ask Ryoma!

Ryoma: I don't want to get involved.

Ryoma walked away, leaving the others with tons of question marks in their minds.

After the practice, Nakuru talked to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, why don't we go out?" Nakuru asked him.

"No. I am not interested." Ryoma refused her.

Nakuru took out some photos from her bag and showed them to Ryoma.

"Well…. I have some naked pictures of you when you were still a baby. Imagine what will happen if I post these photos in the nesletter…"Nakuru said cunningly.

Ryoma was imagining that all the girls in school going crazy over him and was chasing him all over school while the whole tennis team was laughing and teasing.

"Okay, I will go out with you. Make sure you don't post it anywhere. By the way, where did you got those pictures?" Ryoma asked.

"From your dad of course! I just had to tell him that I was going to burn all his porn magazines if he doesn't give it to me." Nakuru replied.

"That old lazy ass…" Ryoma said softly.

Nakuru was grinning evilly and started laughing wickedly. The tennis regulars who were passing by were shocked.

It was a bright Saturday. Nakuru and Ryoma were all dressed up and were ready to go out. The two people were walking on the streets. There was a big distance between Nakuru and Ryoma. They looked like more like a big sister bringing her little brother out instead of dating. Soon, they went into a shop. Suddenly, Nakuru spotted Tomo. At the same time, Ryoma was facing Nakuru. Quickly, Nakuru put her hand over Ryoma and put her face closer to Ryoma as though they were kissing.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked annoyingly.

"Just do as I say or you shall face the consequence! Quick, put your hand on my waist and turn your head a bit." Nakuru commanded.

Ryoma did as she said. Tomo and Sakuno saw them and thought that they were making out. They were extremely shocked. Tomo was shouting from outside of the shop but, this time, she didn't run into the shop because Sakuno managed to pull her away. Nakuru saw them leaving. Quickly, she pushed Ryoma away and said, " Okay, your work here is done. Don't you dare walk close to me! Heheheheh….. Psychological revenge mission- accomplished" Nakuru smirked. The two of them went back to their own homes.

Part 3 

"I can't believe that that bitch actually made out with MY Ryoma-sama!" Tomo said angrily.

"Ryoma-kun… Baka…" Sakuno said with a disappointed voice.

"Why did you stop me from beating that bitch up?" Tomo asked Sakuno.

"We don't need more accidents, Tomo-chan." Sakuno.

Tomo went into her class when the bell rang. She found an envelope in her drawer.

"Wonder who gave me this…" Tomo opened the envelope and read the letter inside it.

"Ahhh! It's from Ryoma-sama!" Tomo blushed. She started reading the letter, it says:

_Tomo chan:_

_Sorry about yesterday. Nakuru forced me to do that to her. I am very sorry about that my dear. But, do not worry, I only love you and only you alone. Please come to the roof after school alone, please, don't tell Sakuno about this. I will be waiting for you there, my love. I have something to confess to you, my love. _

_Your beloved,_

_Echizen Ryoma_

"Ahhh!!! I knew Ryoma-sama loves me!" Tomo thought and blushed.

She didn't notice at all that the letter doesn't seem like Ryoma at all. After school ends, Tomo ran to the rooftop of the school happily and sneakily. She really thought that Ryoma was going to confess his love to her. When she reached the rooftop, a figure was behind her but she didn't notice it. It was Nakuru. Nakuru used her hand and hit it at the back of Tomo's neck. Tomo was unconscious right after that. Nakuru was grinning at her and said, "This is what you get for making me angry!"

"Tomo! Tomo! Tomo!" a voice was shouting next to Tomo's ears.

"Ryoma-kun? You finally came!" Tomo said with a sleepy voice.

"Tomo! It's me! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" the voice said.

Tomo was conscious again. It was not Ryoma who was calling her but Sakuno.

"Sakuno? What are you doing here?" Tomo asked.

"Ohh…. Tomo! I;ve been looking all over for you! Ahhhh!!!!!!" suddenly, Sakuno's expression changed. She pointed at Tomo's hair.

"What?" Tomo asked.

"Your hair…" Sakuno pointed.

Tomo put her hands on her hair. Something was very sticky. It was bubblegum. Lots of bubblegum.

"What happened to my beautiful hair? Oh! No! What happened?" Tomo asked panickly.

"I… I don't know." Sakuno replied.

"It must be that bitch!" Tomo said with a loud voice.

Part 4 

Tomo went to school with a hat on her head. Tomo passes by the tennis court during practice. When she saw Ryoma, she wanted to run away. Suddenly, Nakuru's hand grabbed her arm.

"Hello! Why are you wearing a hat above you head?" Nakuru asked.

"I think you know very well, you bitch!" Tomo said angrily.

"I don't think I know what are you saying." Nakuru said.

"Come on, Tomo, take that hat off! It doesn't suit you!" Horio said while walking towards Tomo. He took off the hat on Tomo and found Tomo BALD!!!

All the tennis team members were shocked, even Ryoma.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened, Tomo?" Horio asked.

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!" Tomo cried and ran away, Sakuno was right behind her.

Nakuru was extremely happy. The tennis regulars noticed it.

Momo: I think I know who did that to the poor little girl just now.

Oishi: Who?

Momo: Nakuru. It must be her! I saw her soaked in my coke that day in the burger shop. The girl was there too.

Kikumaru: Nya! She's scary!

Fuji: Saa…..

Taka: I don't think we should mess around with girls, especially girls like her.

Ryoma: I don't wanna get involved with her affairs.

Kaidoh: (nods)

Inui: More data….

On the bench, Nakuru sat happily, listening to her MP3 player while reading a fashion magazine.

The regulars looked at her with a scared face. Nakuru looked at them curiously (She didn't know what were they talking about as she was listening to music) and smiled at them.

**Chapter 2-End.**

I hope that you enjoyed this. Maybe I should reconsider making Sakuno suffer too. (Giggles) I'm a bit of a sadist. Remember to Review!


	3. The House of Doom

Hihi! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update… Quite busy…. Please R&R!

On a gloomy day, Nakuru, Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Oishi and Kikumaru were on their ways back home. Soon, they saw a very old and rather spooky looking Japanese house.

"Hey! Why don't we go into that house?" Nakuru suggested.

"Nakuru, I don't think we are supposed to go in there. There might be people living in the house, you know!" Oishi rejected.

"By the way, it looks unpleasant-nya!" Kikumaru said.

Suddenly, in the middle of nowhere, Inui and Fuji appeared. The people were surprised.

"I think that is a good idea, we should go in…" Inui said.

"Senpai, when did you come here?" Momo asked them, surprised.

"That doesn't matter, Momo, I think we should go in there." Inui continued.

Nakuru was very happy to hear that, then, she said, "Come, on! Let's get in! This is a dare. Whoever who doesn't go in will be a big fat coward!"

The boys started to hesitate. They do not want to go in but they do not want to be called coward too. In the end, the boys decided to go in. Fuji was smiling happily and in a low voice, he said, "This may be interesting…."

Soon, the boys and Nakuru entered the creepy looking house. Then, they were in front of the door. "Wait, the door might be locked!" Oishi said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should head back home…."Momo said.

Suddenly, the door opened by itself. Everyone was shocked and totally freaked out.

"What the hell was that?" Momo shouted.

"Maybe it was the wind, why don't we go in now?" Fuji said.

Unhappily, the people went into that house. As they entered, the door closed by itself again. It seems very creepy. "What just happened here?" Nakuru said with a shaky voice. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "We're locked inside…"

"Wait, where is Kaidoh senpai?" Ryoma asked. Kaidoh disappeared!

"Oh, no…. Could this be… the house?" Inui said, creepily.

"What-nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"I don't know whether I should tell you or not…." Inui replied seriously.

"Just tell, Senpai!" Momo shouted.

"Okay, recently I heard a story from my online friend who lives nearby this area. He says that this house is haunted…. The neighbors who lived next door heard very weird noises at night… They sounded like people torturing one another…" Inui described.

"What exactly happened in this house?" Nakuru asked.

"Well, there was a family living in this house a few years ago. I heard that the family died in here under a grudge. The wife killed the husband because she found out that he had an affair with another woman. After murdering her husband, she committed suicide." Inui said.

"Did they have children?" Oishi asked.

"Well, yes. They died on the same day as their parents did. According to my friend, one day, the elder sister found out that her younger sister has been having a boy-girl relationship with her boyfriend. When she went home, she started strangling the younger sister. Of course, the younger sister fought back and strangled her elder sister. In the end, both of them strangled each other until they died." Inui explained.

"Oh, my God, that's a sad story…" Nakuru said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a lightning. Next, it started to rain cats and dogs.

"This can't be good…" Fuji said.

"Yes, I heard that everyone who entered the house was never seen ever, again." Inui said.

Footsteps were heard soon. "Do you hear that?" Oishi asked.

"Yes…" Kikumaru said. "This is not good. We better run! They are coming to get us!" Inui suggested. Then, all of them ran away as soon as possible.

They arrived a very small room next. The footsteps came closer and closer. Everybody was very afraid. Of course, they began to run again.

"RUN!" Kikumaru shouted out loudly. As they were running upstairs, Nakuru fell down. Her foot was stuck in one of the cracks in the floor. She tried to stand up again but she could not.

"What's wrong, Nakuru! Hurry up and run! The THING will kill you!" Momoshiro said to Nakuru while running upstairs.

"My foot is stuck! Can't get out! You guys go ahead first!" Nakuru told them.

"But…. But…."

"Just go! You don't want to die so soon! It's nice knowing all of you. I won't forget each and every one of you. Go!" Nakuru ordered them.

The boys left Nakuru behind (I know it's not a nice thing to do…. But, anyways…) and proceeded upstairs. Soon, they heard a loud cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nakuru voice was loud and clear from downstairs together with a loud roar of the lightning.

"That isn't a good sign." Ryoma said coldly.

"She was a nice girl… I think…" Kikumaru said sadly.

"Too bad she has to die at such a young age." Oishi mourned.

The boys were sad because of the death of Nakuru. They all sat quietly in a room while thinking how to escape. Ryoma tried opening the windows but they were all stuck. Momoshiro tried helping but failed.

"We are going to DIE! There goes my life! I haven't even got a girlfriend yet! What a terrible life." exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Guess we'll be the next ones…." Fuji said quietly.

The night was loud. Lightning could be heard and the wind was blowing strongly. Not so long later, they heard footsteps. Quick ones…..

"Did you hear that?" Fuji asked.

"We're DOOMED! Why did we come in this stupid house in the first place?" Kikumaru said unhappily.

"I guess it is our fate that we are dying. At least we shared some happy moments playing tennis together." Oishi tried to comfort Kikumaru.

"Maybe you are right. We'll just die in peace now…." Kaidoh said.

"I wonder how the ghosts look like. I hope they look pretty so that I won't die in fear….." Momoshiro said.

"We are going to die in fear anyway, so the looks of the ghost doesn't matter at all, senpai..." Ryoma said.

"Maybe…… But it is such a pity we did not make it to the nationals…." Momoshiro said.

Everyone was prepared to die. It is just the matter of time before the meet the ghost.

"Hey, guys! Look at your left carefully when the thunder strikes. I think I saw something." Ryoma said while pointing towards the room next to them.

The boys looked at the room and saw two figures. The two figures were strangling each other. Those figures were fighting.

"It's the ghost of the two sisters. We WILL die after they are done!" Kikumaru said.

Fuji went closer to the door and put his hand on the door. He began to pull it slowly. The boys freaked out.

"Fuji senpai! What the hell are you doing man! Do you know what is behind that door?" Momoshiro said shriveling.

"We are going to die anyway, so why don't we just let it happen now so that we could stop worrying?" Fuji replied while smiling.

Fuji opened the door and everyone was shocked.

The two figures behind the door were………………………….

Nakuru and Tomo!

The girls were fighting with each other. Nakuru was strangling Tomo's neck while Tomo was pulling Nakuru's hair.

"Let go of my hair, you bitch!" Nakuru scolded.

"(cough ) I will pull your hair out like…. Cough cough… What you did to me! BITCH!" Tomo said while struggling.

The regulars were frozen. All of them, well, ALMOST all of them were confused.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked Tomo curiously.

"Yeah! I thought you should be dead by now, Nakuru!" Momoshiro shouted out loudly.

"Where's the ghost?" Kikumaru asked.

"Wait! This is confusing!" Tomo shouted.

Suddenly, the room became a really noisy place with voices coming out everywhere.

Soon, footsteps were near. A woman's figure appeared before them. Next, a flash of light revealed the woman's extremely scary face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's the ghost!" Momoshiro shouted out with fear.

"I didn't expect IT to be so ugly!" Kikumaru said.

Nakuru and Tomo laughed out loudly. The boys wondered why, but soon they found out. The "ghost" was their coach and Sakuno was right behind her.

"Why are YOU here, coach?" Ryoma asked curiously, again.

"This is my previous house! A little run down…." The coach replied.

"Your house? Did you notice that this place is haunted?" Kikumaru said.

"Haunted?" The coach replied confusingly.

"We thought that your house is haunted. Weren't there any murder cases in this house?" Oishi explained clearly.

"Where did you hear that story? No one has been living here since I moved to my new home. The only reason I came back is because it's too messy and dusty. Have to get those windows fixed too." The coach answered them.

That explains everything. Everybody was looking at Inui furiously, except Fuji (Cause he knew this all along).

"I just thought that everyone needs to have some fun… so……." Inui explained.

"INUI!"

In the end, Inui was "beaten up" and they all went home after helping the coach clean her house.

Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R.


End file.
